User blog:Miigwan la Artist/Diaper King
The Vojagi King, also known as Diaper King is the main antagonist in the Korean 2006 film Aachi and Ssipak. He is the king and leader of the Diaper Gang. He is voiced by late south korean singer Shin Hae Chul and dubbed by Sascha Rosemann. Background Personality He is shown to be cruel, sadistic and arrogant leader, with no any of emotion, but abusive and ruthless towards his diapers when it comes to questions and answers that discusses him. Physical appearance He is a green-blue, muscular mutant, wears mask with long red hair and other features with white hood, dark eyes with yellow pupils, wears with dark colored cape. Appearances History The Diaper King is once a human when the world run out of all forms of energy, people startled built the new city by making the new energy with their excrements. Soon after the city's leaders announcing two legislations to generate and control the new energy, including installs an ID chip in each citizen's anus to monitor the defecation level, providing of defecates to citizens in return with one addictive juicybar. Until soon later, defecation amounts have skyrocketed, city becomes full of addicts due to juicybar's strong addiction. An illegal trade of juicybars becomes prevalent and its side effects has created mutants, the Diaper King was one of the people that turn into one. The mutants soon later organized a gang to plunder juicybars, later known as the Diaper Gang. Sometime after, they were fleshed out, abandoned and banished from the city where now living inside of church in the desert, becoming the forgotten orphans. ''Aachi and Ssipak'' He first appears as talking to the story to his diapers about how forgotten they were, the past lives, and becoming mutants. Right at the end of his speech, saying they evolved into mutants, liberating themselves from having to shit all the time with giving the Diaper Gang cheers as the white birds flies up, one of the birds poop on his head and makes the king to shoot the birds, so too as the diapers, shooting all the birds. When the all birds are killed, he swipes both of his arms to cease the bullets, now telling them they are now shitcreeks, giving the statement that juicybars are the only source of food they can eat, which they didn't have any for a month. Told them why is it, because of Geko, a special cop from the police. When the diapers didn't reply, the king told them because a bunch of them can't even take one cop, which he pulls out his pistol to shoot off the nine diapers that are the only knows, which only kills six of them and orders the remaining four, giving them the last choice to redeem themselves, wants them to tell him where they can find the juicybars for their hungry, the first diaper speaks about he was at the kindergarten defecation class, which he tells back to where he was before and replies the same place but wrong, Diaper King shoots him, decapitating his head and turns to the second diaper, speaking that he was at juicybar factory or market, but also wrong and shoots him, also decapitating his head and later shoots the others with been wrong answers. Which he tells them they don't deserve to be gangsters, knowing what they are called, which the diapers in the audience tells him they are hoodlums, which he giggles but shoots him and the other also said the same thing, also shoots him before a tear-up diaper gives the real answer that a lot of hoodlums were dealing juicybars in Section 4 (an failed hijacking mission that they were killed by Geko in the beginning), which the Diaper King soon thinks about hoodlums they say. Category:Blog posts